Lo siento Makoto
by Exaketededly
Summary: Inspirado en una imagen MakoHaru que resulto con cierta tristeza y nostalgia. "esta emoción que llamábamos amor fue tan efímero que no nos dimos cuenta cuando empezamos a hacer las cosas por rutina y compromiso. Solo quiero pasear todos los días para ver tu sonrisa, aunque yo no sea la razón de esta…déjame observarte, amarte y arrepentirme…de nuevo, perdóname Makoto."
1. Chapter 1

Hola, primero que nada pues quiero decir que esto está en plan one-shot, pero si quieren más pues díganme xd me inspire en una imagen que se ve de un lindo makoharu pero no se porque me dio tristeza al verla y me imagine la siguiente historia

Advertencia: hijos de un M-Preg, drama y mucho yaoi :3

Free no es mío, si no habría yaoi mucho yaoi

* * *

−Papi, mira yo también soy un bombero porque tengo un casco, ah que es genial. –

El pequeño niño de ojos azules como el mar, con un casco de bombero puesto tenía agarrado de la mano al sargento segundo del cuerpo de bomberos, Tachibana Makoto.

Claro que es genial Kaito, seguro serás tan valiente y noble como el sargento Tachibana…

Nanase Haruka llevaba en sus brazos a una niña más pequeña con el cabello negro azulado igual que él, con dos pequeñas coletas adornadas con unos prendedores en forma de delfín.

Devuelve el casco y despídete del sargento que ya vamos a casa… tu padre no debe tardar en llegar de la estación de policía.

Haru vio cómo su pequeño se despedía de Makoto mientras mayor le daba un fuerte abrazo y le dedicaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, de esas que solo él sabía hacer y que cada vez que las hacia le traía paz tranquilidad. Después el pequeño corrió a darle la mano a su papá.

Adiós Sargento Tachibana, espero que algún día acepte mi invitación a cenar.

Claro Nanase, algún día…lo prometo.

Makoto se despidió y al ver como se alejaba la familia Matsuoka de ahí simplemente borro la sonrisa de su rostro, les dio la espalda y cabizbajo volvía a la estación "Eres muy cruel Haru…" pensaba el chico mientras sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas. Después de calmarse un poco tomo su taza y la puso junto a la cafetera para llenarla de nuevo, le dio un pequeño sorbo y al comprobar que le faltaba azúcar en lugar de endulzarlo decidió dejar la taza a un lado. Camino hasta su oficina y cerro tras de sí con seguro esperando que no hubieran emergencias mientras se dedicaba a descansar y recordar el pasado. Se sentó en su cómodo sofá reclinable y cerró los ojos.

_Haru-chan, nadar sin ti no tiene sentido, quiero estar siempre a tu lado porque…tu…me gustas…mucho…_

_El joven Makoto de 17 años se encontraba ahí sentado al lado de su amigo de la infancia Haruka. Después de tanto tiempo decidió abrirle su corazón, esperando ser correspondido o tan siquiera tener una pequeña esperanza de estar por siempre a su lado._

_Makoto…yo…tú también me gustas, mucho…pero ahora estoy muy confundido, con todo esto de Rin…él hace poco me dijo que saliera con él y…yo le dije que sí, solo por un tiempo porque quería saber qué es esto que siento por el…y por ti, porque yo te amo Makoto, te amo…pero no sé cómo te amo ni como amo a rin. Lo extrañe tanto tiempo, siempre espere por él y ahora que está aquí de nuevo logro confundir aún más a mi corazón. Por favor no me odies Makoto. _

_Haru se levantó y después de todo lo dicho salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, el castaño sabia a donde iría, que iba a esconderse, lo sabía todo de él y aun así decidió no seguirle, prefirió quedarse sentado, tratando de calmar el dolor de su pecho, esperando que su corazón no se hubiera destrozado por completo, reprimiendo en vano las lágrimas y demás fluidos que salían de su nariz manchando por completo su tierna carita que hasta ese momento siempre adornaba una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón especialmente para su persona amada…que por desgracia ya no sería suya._

_Después de un tiempo Haruka y Rin hicieron su relación pública con todos los miembros del equipo, mientras todos les deseaban lo mejor, no podía ser hipócrita, no con Haru y simplemente decidió salir de aquella escena tan desgarradora para su corazón. _

_Makoto ¡por favor dime que es mentira que te vas a cambiar de escuela!_ − _ dijo Haru tratando de recuperar el aire. _– _¿Por qué? Makoto yo…no quiero perderte, por favor, tu eres lo más importante para mí y no me gusta la idea de perderte, no me dejes_. – _angustiado tomo la mano de Makoto pero este se soltó bruscamente._

_No Haru, tú me perdiste desde ese día…pero yo no te deje, tú fuiste el que me dejo…_

_Makoto…tú no eres así ¿Qué…que te paso? ¿Por qué me tratas así?_

_Nada, simplemente se rompió mi corazón…ya no tengo razón para sonreír siempre ¿sabes? Fuera de casa ya nada me hace feliz. _

_Claro que cinco años no ayudaban a nadie a sanar un corazón roto, no se puede olvidar un amor que ha durado 17 años. No es fácil volver a ver a la persona que amas y menos cuando esta con alguien más, cuando siguen juntos paseando por la calle tomados de la mano. Pero en esos años se puede aprender a fingir y a sonreír de nuevo, no con el corazón pero una sonrisa es una sonrisa y seguro nadie nota la diferencia entre las sonrisas falsas y verdaderas._

Sargento ¿está ahí? – dijo una voz desde afuera de la oficina que logro despertarle

Ah sí ¿Qué sucede? – exclamo tratando de ocultar el hecho de que había dormido.

Solo le iba a recordar que ha terminado su turno así que ya puede ir a casa, pero al parecer se quedó dormido ¿no?

Solo un poco, pensaba en algunas cosas…gracias por recordarme.

Después de dejar su uniforme tomo sus cosas y camino lentamente hacia casa. Por el camino paso por el restaurante donde trabaja Haru y recordó ese momento en el que volvió a verlo, después de todo no podía dejar de sonreírle, aunque fuera solo en secreto. Solo a él y sus pequeños hijos que le recordaban a ese pequeño amante del agua que jugaba a su lado todos los días, con el que creció y se divirtió tantos años.

Papá, adivina hoy papi nos llevó con el sargento Tachibana, y él fue muy amable y me prestó su casco, me quedaba muy grande pero fue genial. Cuando sea grande seré bombero.

¿enserio Kaito? ¿y porque no me lo habías dicho Haru?

¿Por qué no te dije que?

Que habían ido a ver a Makoto ¿Por qué fueron en primer lugar?

Podque papi dijo que quedía ir a pasead y lo encontamos pod casuadidad− contesto la pequeña con la misma serenidad que caracterizaba a Haru.

Ya veo, entonces no importa. Pero sabes Haruka, no me molestaría que mis hijos me vieran a mí de vez en cuando en el trabajo.

Lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima y no te preocupes, te avisare para que no tengas ningún inconveniente en tu oficina.

Mientras sus pequeños jugaban con su Papá, Haru se encontraba en la cocina pero su mente estaba en otro lado recordando lo sucedido esa tarde. Amaba ver a sus hijos con Makoto porque si él no hubiera sido tan idiota esa noche hace 10 años, esos niños tendrían ojos color verde y una hermosa sonrisa y llamarían Papá a Makoto.

"Sargento Tachibana… que idiota tan mas grande…hace cuanto que no le llamo por su nombre…hace tanto que él no me dice Haru-chan, Haru…Haruka. Le amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde…diez años tarde. Amo a mis pequeños, son lo más hermoso de este mundo…pero Rin es como mi hermano, no le amo como creía y él tampoco me ama como decíamos hace tiempo. Sé que Sosuke es más que solo su compañero de trabajo, pero no les odio, no los culpo porque esta emoción que llamábamos amor fue tan efímero que no nos dimos cuenta cuando empezamos a hacer las cosas por rutina y compromiso. Solo quiero pasear todos los días para ver tu sonrisa, aunque yo no sea la razón de esta…déjame observarte, amarte y arrepentirme…de nuevo, perdóname Makoto."

* * *

Chan chan chan :3 y ya, ese fue el one-shot.

Ya saben, si quieren que siga porque no les gusto el final solo díganme. No sé, me gusta el drama –w- pero amo más el drama con final feliz ;3 jejeje así que díganme si le sigo o no


	2. Chapter 2

Fadgadhfahasd eh regresado :3 perdon por tardar taaanto tiempo pero pues acabo de empezar la uni :s y blah blah, pero me hice un pequeño tiempo para seguir y asi –w- espero les guste la continuación

* * *

Advertencia: M-Preg, drama y mucho yaoi :3

Free no es mío, si no habría yaoi mucho yaoi

Mako-chan o debería decir sargento Makoto, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no has cambiado nada ¿te acuerdas de mí? – dijo con una cierta familiaridad una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que casualmente pasaba por ahí.

Oh, espera ¿Ayami? ¿eres tú? No puedo creerlo, hace tiempo que dejamos de vernos ¿Cómo has estado? – contesto Makoto, que después de verla recordó perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Si ya se, hace tiempo que dejamos de tener contacto, pero después de la graduación nadie supo nada mas de ti. Aunque siempre supuse que volverías a este lugar…después de todo es aquí donde siempre has querido estar ¿no?

Makoto no supo que responder, aunque era cierto que después de estar tanto tiempo lejos, lo único que quería era ver de nuevo a Haru, pero no podía estar a su lado.

¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto Mako?

Porque…

¡Sargento Tachibana! Buenos días – interrumpió la voz del pequeño Kaito que aunque iba con su papá y su hermanita, decidió soltarse y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Makoto.

Buenos días Kaito ¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿de nuevo paseando?- dijo el sargento al mismo tiempo que despeinaba cariñosamente el cabello del menor

No, esta vez fuimos a comprar ingredientes, porque vamos a hacer un pastel de chocolate con papá- expreso el menor emocionado, al mismo tiempo que la chica les miraba con una sonrisa Haru no podía evitar mirarla con cierto enfado preguntándose preocupado ¿Quién era ella?

¿es así? bueno, estoy seguro que les quedara delicioso sobre todo si lo hacen con Ha…Nanase-san. – ante ese casi accidente de palabras, Haru decidió acercarse a saludarle.

Sargento, buenos días ¿Cómo está hoy? Perdone las molestias, íbamos de paso y los pequeños quisieron saludarle ¿Le molesta?

No para nada, me pone muy feliz…que vengan a verme…gracias

Después solo hubo un poco de silencio entre los dos, era algo incómodo pero no querían acabarlo porque en ese pequeño momento cruzaron sus miradas y pudieron ver

Mako ¿no me vas a presentar? – interrumpió de pronto la voz de la chica

Ah sí, perdón, ella es Hashimoto Ayami, era mi amiga cuando…estaba en otra escuela… - Makoto sabía que había tocado un tema delicado porque de pronto la expresión de Haru se tornó triste.

Ah ya veo… mucho gusto, yo soy Nanase Haruka, su amigo de la infancia.

Si, ya se. Mako me conto mucho de ti cuando éramos novios. ¿Qué? ¿Mako no te conto? Que sorpresa –dijo Ayami al ver la cara de sorpresa de Haru. Despues abrazando a Makoto reafirmo –Mako y yo fuimos novios, aunque quizás podríamos volver ¿no es asi Mako?

Makoto no supo cómo reaccionar, todo fue demasiado rápido.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, no queremos interrumpir este emotivo reencuentro…lo siento Tachibana, nos vemos después – y así, Haru camino con sus hijos lo más rápido que pudo hasta perderse de vista.

"Soy un idiota…por supuesto que el debió haber encontrado a alguien más. Él no me iba a amar toda la vida…no me iba a esperar siempre…Makoto…"

Ayami ¿Por qué dijiste eso? –dijo Makoto después de reaccionar ante lo ocurrido soltándose de ella.

Porque es la verdad…Mako…quiero regresar contigo ¿podemos salir de nuevo?

¿Qué?...Ayami…yo…lo siento, pero sabes muy bien que…yo no puedo amar a alguien que no sea Haru…lo comprendí después de salir contigo y…lo siento

Makoto, despierta de unas ves. Haru está casado y tiene hijos, él no es para ti. Olvídalo de una buena ves. Mañana regresare hasta que tenga una respuesta más sensata…no me rendiré hasta tener un sí, mereces ser feliz Mako –y después de dedicarle una sonrisa se retiró de ahí.

"Haru… ¿de verdad ya es tiempo de olvidarte?...yo te amo demasiado pero; no sé qué debo hacer con mis sentimientos. Si tan solo pudiera ser correspondido…

Papi, ¿le llevamos pastel al sargento Makoto?- pregunto el pequeño Kaito a su padre que comenzaba a limpiar la cocina tras el desastre.

No, hoy no…estaba algo ocupado con la señorita, mejor vayamos mañana ¿sí?

Haru, Kaito, Nanami, ya llegue ¿Dónde están? – se distinguio la voz de Rin que llegaba de su trabajo

Papá – emocionados los pequeños fueron a abrazar a su padre el cual les cargo y beso alegremente.

¿Qué estaban haciendo pequeños?- pregunto el policía.

Con papi preparamos pastel- contesto el pequeño Kaito

Pasted de chocodate, hicimos pada papá, vamos a cocina- dijo tranquilamente la pequeña Nanami.

Rin, bienvenido a casa. Antes de comer…quiero hablar contigo ¿podemos ir al cuarto?- pregunto Haruka algo nervioso tratando de disimularlo con la mirada serena de siempre.

Claro, no hay problema- Rin dejo a los pequeños en la cocina con su pastel – enseguida regresamos mis amores, no se preocupen. Coman pastel y me guardan un poco ¿sí?- después de dejarlos ambos adultos se dirigieron al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Rin, creo que es tiempo de que tomemos esto seriamente… tu no me amas ¿verdad?

Haru ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo?

Bueno, yo seré sincero…Rin, no te amo…no como se debe amar a alguien en un matrimonio. Te amo como a mi familia porque siempre has estado junto a mí y me has apoyado pero…cuando te veo, cuando te beso y me tocas no siento como mi corazón se acelera…no me siento como me siento con Makoto… yo

De nuevo Makoto…-interrumpió Rin – Haru, deja de ser tan egoísta y piensa primero en los niños ¿tú crees que entenderán que nunca amaste a su padre y que amas a Makoto así de fácil? No es la edad en la que sus padres deban separase…no se lo merecen. Aunque tienes razón, esto no es ese tipo de amor…pero amo a mis hijos y no quiero hacerlos sufrir…

Yo… -Haru no había pensado en eso, no es como si no pensara en la felicidad de sus hijos; es solo que vio más fácil el hecho de que aceptaran a Makoto. Pero rin tenía razón, a su edad no es fácil entender errores de adultos. Ahora más que nunca su cabeza era un embrollo.

"De verdad amo a Makoto, quiero estar con él y no quiero que me lo quiten pero…mis hijos…sus sentimientos. No tome nada en cuenta… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

Haru, sé que amas mucho a Makoto…es verdad yo…también amo a alguien más pero… que podemos hacer no lo sé. Si quieres divorciarte…esperemos a que crezcan ¿si?- rin abrió la puerta dejando a Haru sentado, reflexionando acerca de lo que habría de hacer- pero antes te daré un consejo. Si yo fuera tú, le diría a Makoto como me siento…no te esperara por siempre sabes. –y después de lo dicho el jefe de policía bajo a la cocina con sus hijos a comer un pedazo de pastel, pensando en si debía seguir su propio consejo y decirle lo que sentía a esa persona.

* * *

Chan chan chan chan :3 perdon la suuuper demora, creo que paso casi un mes D: pero bueno, por fin me cantaron las musas y me eh inspirado :3 gracias por sus hermosos reviews ;w; se que son igual de masoca que yo y les gusta un poco el dolor…peor con happy ending –w- o no? O.o sdgfhsgfhasfh bueno, tal ves tenga un final especial. En fin nos vemos la próxima y estoy pensando seriamente en escribir un fic de Haikyuu pero bueno, detalles luego :3 gracias por leer ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Oh vaya un milagro de navidad sucederá o ha sucedido…no lo se xd traigo actualización :DDDD

Bueno ya uwu espero les guste y perdón por la eteeeeeerna demora que fue mas eternal que el summer de Free! Hahahah ok no mal chiste, en fin espero les guste y gracias por sus lindos reviews

Free no me pertenece, si asi fuera ya lo habría hecho yaoi :I

Advertencia: yaoi, m-preg y un poco de drama

* * *

Por supuesto que Haru regreso al día siguiente con sus pequeños. Le llevaron la prometida rebanada de pastel por la cual el Sargento Tachibana les agradeció. El pequeño Kaito daba vueltas por la oficina del bombero, por su parte la pequeña Nanami disfrutaba mas estando en el regazo del Sargento. Haru disfruto de un hermoso cuadro casi familiar, el cual le causaba un mar de sentimientos encontrados y difíciles de entender. Por una parte se sentía inmensamente feliz al ver al hombre que amaba sonriendo tan inocentemente con sus pequeños, definitivamente Makoto era paternal y protector, infantil y responsable, cariñoso y cuidadoso. Por ello el pecho le dolía sobremanera, como si un par de manos sostuvieran su corazón y con una persona apretara el órgano cual frágil papel, activando con ello el flujo de todo el dolor, la culpa, la sangre, las lágrimas, la tristeza, la angustia y el grito desgarrador de su amor, reduciendo el palpitante corazón a cenizas, aun así sentía que se le daba el poder de regenerar ese corazón, no un corazón nuevo, sino el mismo corazón lleno de esos mismos sentimientos, como si dentro de su cuerpo guardara un corazón lleno de heridas con la maldición de no destruirse jamás, esa maldición que le recordaba el fatal error que había cometido hace diez años, todo ello ocurría dentro de sí en solo unos cuantos minutos y nadie lo sabía. Haru solo podía callar y sonreír por fuera porque por dentro todo era destruido cada vez que se encontraba frente al Sargento Tachibana.

Y así van pasando los días para Haruka, todos los días iba a la misma hora a visitar a su adorado sargento con sus amados hijos, hasta que un día algo dentro de sí no pudo soportar más. Sus hijos se encontraban en la guardería y no había abierto el restaurante ese día ya que no se encontraba con los ánimos de ver a nadie. Tomo solo un suéter, una bufanda y con las llaves en la mano corrió hasta llegar a la estación de bomberos.

Para su suerte Makoto se encontraba afuera de su oficina en la compañía de un precioso cachorro. Mientras caminaba hacia el tratando de no llamar la atención, contemplo con más detenimiento al chico. Había olvidado cuanto amaba el ver, simplemente estar sentado a su lado o frente a él y así poder ver el hermoso brillo de esos ojos que cuando te miran solo puedes sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer por tu espalda; la sonrisa que contagia esas mismas ganas de sonreírle al mundo. Haru podría pasar el resto de sus días observando a su amado sobreviviendo simplemente con la esperanza de verlo sonreír al día siguiente.

Claro que si se quedaba ahí todo el día solo atraería atención innecesaria, por ello decidió ir con el Sargento Tachibana.

\- Mako…Es decir, sargento Tachibana –ante ese error de lengua el joven Nanase se sonrojo y comenzó a balbucear – bueno yo…ah ¿Cómo ha estado? Yo decidí pasar hoy…bueno aquí estoy…es obvio ¿no? Sino no estaríamos hablando…bueno más bien yo estoy hablando solo…por favor no me deje hablar solo…es decir hábleme…es decir…

\- Me encuentro bien Nanase, por favor cálmese…puede estar tranquilo conmigo ¿no es así?- Makoto quería tranquilizar a su precioso Haru y por ello quiso sonreírle, pero no pudo hacerlo. Por lo menos no de corazón; ahí estaba de nuevo una sonrisa superflua. Una sonrisa que engañaba al mundo, menos a su amigo de la infancia.

\- Yo… - De nuevo Haruka veía la sonrisa falsa, estaba harto de esa sonrisa ¿Por qué le mostraba ese lado tan frio y superficial? "Claro que se porque me muestra ese lado…porque yo le rompí el corazón, yo me gane esto…yo le hice esa sonrisa" –Escucha Makoto yo…- y de pronto se dio cuenta, el nombre de Makoto había salido de su boca con tanta naturalidad, sin dudar, era tiempo de decir la verdad y todo el impulso se apodero de su cuerpo. –Makoto, hace tiempo que me siento miserable…- El valiente chico de ojos azules se encontraba frente al amor de su vida, decidido bajo la mirada, apretó las manos y dejando a Makoto sorprendido decidió hablar, vomitar todo lo que quería decir y no callar – Para mi Rin es…no, no hablare de él. Porque esto se trata de ti…Makoto yo…Amo a mis hijos, son lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida. Estar con ellos es lo que más amo en la vida…pero el momento más especial de todo el día es …es estar …-

\- ¡Mako! ¡Cariño! – interrumpió una voz a lo lejos.

Y así Haru calló. No porque no quisiera seguir, sino porque algo dentro de sí le dijo calla al escuchar la palabra cariño. Al ver como la chica que había conocido hace unos días llegaba a abrazar a Makoto besando la mejilla del chico. Y así el hechizo se rompió, la burbuja de tiempo en la que habían quedado el, Makoto y sus sentimientos. Esas palabras en el aire, las que quedaron atrapadas, el contigo que no salió, él te amo que nunca se pronunció quedarían grabadas con sangre en su vida tal vez por siempre.

Makoto solo pudo sentirse ahogado, queriendo decir todo y no pudiendo creer nada. Para el, esos minutos con Haru, esas palabras de ensueño, esos labios que llamaron su nombre. Nada era real, pero no quería que fuera mentira. El deseo de su corazón hizo que se aferrara a un "Fue verdad". ¿Y ahora que haría con ella? ¿Qué haría con él? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué iba a decir? Para Makoto Tachibana todo era un caos.

Ese día, después de la llegada de Ayami, Haru corrió a su casa, no se despidió, no vio más y solo lloro día y noche. Ese día Makoto no sonrió, casi no hablo, le dolió la cabeza de tantas preguntas que inundaban su mente y durmió más de la cuenta.

* * *

Si, ya se. ¿Qué onda con mi vida? Los hago esperar y encima esta super corto u.u gomen, es que me inspiro más cuando escribo poco pero profundo…perdón por haceros sufrir :c pero bueno, esperen el siguiente cap ;3 nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

Ya regrese! Seguro me quieren quemar y tirar al rio por dejar este fic tan abandonadito u.u pero ya pronto acabara uwu asi que prometo actualizar mas seguido para que tengan su final y dejemos todos de sufrir xd bueno, espero les guste este cap (ok ya fue como un año, me la mame ._. )

Gracias a todos por sus reviews uwu gracias a ellos se que siguen esperando la conti xd y que les esta gustando 3 gracias, los adoro.

Free no me pertenece (si no seria yaoi con makoharu uwu)

* * *

Haruka dejo pasar unos días, tenía que regresar con Makoto. Si salía con la chica o no era una duda que invadía su mente a cada segundo aunque tenía miedo de ya conocer la obvia respuesta, uno no le dice cariño a un amigo y mucho menos le besa la mejilla como ella lo hizo. Pero albergar por lo menos un poco de esperanza era lo necesitaba para no quebrarse por dentro, por ello una semana después decidió regresar a la estación de bomberos mientras sus hijos seguían en la escuela.

Necesitaba una excusa para hablar con él y por ello decidió llevar algo de comida, para ser más precisos le hizo un almuerzo, diría que había cocinado de más y quería darle un poco de la comida pero ¿quién le creería cuando llevaba un almuerzo tan perfecto y variado entre sus manos?  
Ya se encontraba frente a la entrada principal, junto al árbol desde donde Makoto siempre se despedía cuando Haru llevaba consigo a sus pequeños. Pensaba en la mejor manera de acercarse y comenzar la conversación ¿volver a llamarle por su nombre sería apropiado? Tal vez lo haría sin pensarlo, fue algo que no pudo controlar aquella vez, pero estaba seguro de que eso hizo feliz a Makoto…debía creerlo. Medito después de un rato sus futuras acciones y esperando que la suerte le sonriera esta vez, por fin decidió asomarse solo para notar que Makoto había salido pero para su desgracia alguien ya le esperaba en la puerta con un almuerzo, un abrazo y una sonrisa que cálidamente serian correspondidas por el más alto. Definitivamente la suerte no le sonreiría ese día.

Rendirse era el camino que podía tomar más fácilmente, pero si su matrimonio ya estaba en crisis y ninguno de los dos quería intentar más que aparentar, no perdía nada. Después de todo Makoto había dejado de sonreírle sinceramente desde hacía años, no podría existir nada peor que eso (excepto perder a sus hijos).  
Día tras día con un almuerzo y su corazón ilusionado, escondido detrás del árbol esperaba que la escena no se repitiera pero era inevitable que sucediera siempre la misma triste acción, ella llevándole el almuerzo, Makoto tomando la comida, luego él le sonríe y se mete con ella, salen después de una hora y se despiden con un beso, siempre lo mismo y el dolor – Realmente debo ser un masoquista, viendo esto todos los días como si algo fuera a cambiar – Y así paso un mes, 30 días en los que Haruka se preguntaba constantemente ¿Por qué lo hago? A lo cual siempre se contestaba "Porque lo amas".

Aunque para ser sinceros no dejaba de recriminarse el hecho de simplemente no hacer nada, es decir él sabía perfectamente que si nada había pasado con ellos era porque en todos los días que había ido a verle, el chico de ojos azules simplemente no se acercaba ni siquiera a saludar y lo más seguro era que Makoto pensara que su amigo había dejado de ir a verle para dar fin a su relación de amistad de una vez por todas. Es por ello que un día Haru decidió, en un arranque de valentía, acercarse a Makoto. Es día el llegaría antes que Ayumi y definitivamente le daría el almuerzo y hablarían, ese día definitivamente tenían que preguntarle si es que le había olvidado definitivamente y sobre todo cuál era su relación con la chica.

Eses día llego una hora antes de lo habitual, pero pronto descubrió el fracaso de su plan pues por muy temprano que el pudiera salir eso no significaba que Tachibana iba a salir a descansar a la misma hora, solo le quedaba esperar. Pasaron los minutos que después se convirtieron en horas, dos horas para ser exactos en las cuales no hubo rastro ni de Makoto ni de Ayumi, su descanso ya había llegado a su fin y se había prolongado más de lo deseado, por ello a Haru no le quedaba más opción que regresar. Eso haría, regresaría pero no sin antes hacer algo, si bien ya había juntado suficiente valor para hablarle al bombero no iba a tirar esa sensación por la borda, era ahora o nunca y él ya había aplazado demasiado el ahora tanto que estaba a punto de convertirse en jamás.

Sin importarle nada, entro a la estación de bomberos pensando en una excusa si llegaba a encontrar a algún curioso o peor aún a algún superior. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie en la parte que él había entrado, tal vez hubiera alguien en las oficinas pasando la puerta del fondo pues una estación de bomberos no debía jamás quedarse sola, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar y fue ahí cuando tuvo la revelación de que tal vez Makoto no estaba en el lugar por haber ido a algún lugar de improvisto y tal vez le había avisado a Ayumi y por eso ella no había llegado, por supuesto que le avisaría a su novia…después de todo no le iba a dejar esperando como una tonta tal como él lo hizo. Un tonto, si eso era "el más grande idiota de la vida" pensó al entrar a la oficina del sargento para encontrarse con esa fotografía.

_\- Vamos Haru-chan ¡sonríe! Es el cumpleaños de Makoto después de todo, solo por hoy y mañana podrás volver a ser el mismo inexpresivo de siempre._

_\- Por favor Nagisa-san, no le digas esas cosas tan mal educadas a Haruka-senpai_

_\- Es su culpa por no sonreír Rei-chan, mira que no hacerlo ni por su mejor amigo…a veces me pregunto si Haru-chan puede reír por otra cosa que no sean cosquillas. Pero en fin, vamos a tomar las fotos antes de que se nos vaya el sol. Primero una de nosotros tres con el cartel de felicidades Makoto, después una de cada uno con el cartel y por último…hmmm no había pensado en la última._

_\- ¿entonces porque no solo tomamos esas y ya? – pregunto sin muchos ánimos el chico de lentes, no tener las cosas planeadas era algo que le irritaba pues no gustaba de perder valioso tiempo pensando en algo que se pudo haber resuelto antes_

_\- Porque entonces el álbum se quedara con un espacio en blanco y recuerda que nuestro objetivo fue regalarle a Makoto un álbum Lleno de fotografías de nosotros y nuestros últimos días antes de que se vaya de viaje ¿y qué mejor que su última fiesta de cumpleaños con nosotros antes de que se vaya?_

_\- Técnicamente son fotos de nosotros a haciendo cosas para su cumpleaños antes de su cumpleaños… ¿Por qué no simplemente llenas ese espacio con una foto de todos en la fiesta?_

_-No Rei-chan, la fiesta ya tiene sus lugares reservados en el álbum…solo necesito pensar en una foto de relleno para la sección de planeando la fiesta de Makoto solo nosotros tres- silencio por parte de los dos chicos se hizo presente –Olvídalo, creo que ya la tengo._

"Eres el más grande idiota de todo el mundo Haruka Nanase…" Se regañó mentalmente el chico de ojos azules al ver la fotografía que el sargento Tachibana tenía enmarcada en su escritorio, la foto que Nagisa había tomado él en aquel momento, ese instante en el que Haruka pensaba en el irremediable hecho de que Makoto se iría de su lado, que el resto de su vida habría de estar solo, cuestionándose si Rin le cuidaría y estaría a su lado incondicionalmente como había estado su amigo de la infancia. Amaba a Makoto, le amaba, 10 años tarde se había dado cuenta, 10 años en los que había logrado comprender tantas cosas, sentir tantos vacíos en su vida se había vuelta ya una costumbre después de su partida y después de todo entendió que nadie, nadie en este mundo podría ocupar jamás el lugar que Tachibana había logrado a capricho hacerse en su corazón.

\- Lamento darme cuenta hasta ahora…lo mucho que te amo, lamento no haberlo dicho antes, Te amo Makoto.

Y después todo obscuro, un líquido que al correr le daba esa sensación de calor, un desmayo y una risa.

\- Malditos homos, como si fuera a dejar que unos maricas se burlaran de mí.

* * *

Y pos ya :v fin

Ok no xd pero ya es el penúltimo capitulo asi que espero no tardar otro año y traerles su final pronto c:


End file.
